


Box and Madman

by LorieShips



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorieShips/pseuds/LorieShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his box and he was her madman. So the question remains, why does River Song always pop up when they're alone. Just a bunch of one shots where the doctor is trying to enjoy his TARDIS time, and River keeps interrupting in all the best ways. Potential spoilers for anyone not completely up to date on the episodes... Not sure really.</p>
<p>This is the first Fan Fic I am writing for this ship. It is now my biggest OTP, and after all my Destiel and Rumbelle writing on fanfiction, this is a bit scary. I hope you enjoy. </p>
<p>I OWN NOTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Box and Madman

**Author's Note:**

> River basically showed up in need of help, and a little delusion the doctor has had for way too long is crushed. In a good way.

Just a boy and his time machine. That was what the plan was. He had just saved another galaxy from implosion, Clara had popped back home for a bit of a rest, and that just left him and his TARDIS. He didn’t need anything else. He only needed his machine. She really was beautiful he thought, fiddling with the console and wondering what he would do, where he would go. She would let him go anywhere, and she allowed him to do everything. She was his box, and he was her madman. At the end of the day it was them, and only them who remained. He rubbed his hand over her railing, as he stepped back, and he whispered.  
“You and me, time and space, right old girl? Just you and me…” She seemed to hum underneath of him as if she appreciated the sentiment.  
“Doctor!” He heard a familiar cry which jerked him suddenly from his nostalgic admiration. It was River Song. She was just outside of the door, and as he rushed to open it, he saw what may have been the most dreadful sight any person could behold. River had collapsed on the ground just outside the TARDIS, and she seemed to be bleeding profusely. He was panicked, and he quickly scooped her up and ran back into the safety of the dimensionally transcendental walls.  
“What have you gotten into now, River Song?” He whispered gently as she lay limp in his arms.  
He placed her as delicately as possible on the cool TARDIS floor, and began to assess the damage. She was breathing. Good. Breathing was good. Breathing was alive. So were heartbeats, and upon pressing his ear to her chest, he was troubled to find both her hearts beating more slowly than they should have been. Not good. He looked at the blood that had soaked through her long white formal dress. There was so much bloody material everywhere, and he couldn’t locate the source under the layer of soaked and stained material. He needed to get that dress off of her and wash her wounds wherever they were. He gently pulled down the zipper along her side and gently peeled the material from her skin.  
She was wearing a white lace bra and matching white panties, and as the doctor’s eyes scanned over her body in search of the source of all the blood, he took note of the two small caliber guns strapped to her body. One was attached to her left hip and the other her right ankle and both were encased in white holsters. He saw that were exactly four small deep scratches scattered across her torso. One was under her left shoulder, another on the top of her right breast, a third seemed to be between to ribs on her right side, and the last was on the left side of her lower abdomen. He was suddenly amazed that she had managed to run to the TARDIS from anywhere with all of these. But then again, that was River Song. Her very existence seemed a bit impossible at times. He still had a hard time believing that this clever creature was in fact part Time Lord. He didn’t want to leave her alone, but moving her now might be dangerous and he needed to get something to wash and dress the wounds.  
“I’ll be back in a moment, River.” He said, knowing full well she couldn’t hear him. “Keep her safe, old girl.” He whispered as he delicately laid a hand on the floor. Of course she would keep River safe. River was her child as much as she was Amy and Rory’s. The TARDIS was in her DNA, and their bond was something even the old Time Lord sometimes envied. He rushed to the closest door to the console room, and sure enough it was a bathroom with a wash basin and a first aid kit. Simple, yes, but effective. He hurriedly grabbed what he needed and rushed back to River’s side. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When River woke up, the first thing she felt was pain. It was sharp and intense, and the shooting ache as she breathed made her wish she didn’t have to. She opened her eyes slowly, and realized she was in a bedroom, her bedroom to be exact. It was the room the TARDIS manufactured for her when she travelled with the doctor after Amy and Rory died. She had stayed with him for much longer than she ever had before, but that still wasn’t very long and it wasn’t enough to get him out of his depression. No, it had taken a fresh mystery. It had taken the girl twice dead to remind him how exciting the universe could still be. River smiled fondly thinking of how simple the mystery of Clara Oswin Oswald really was. She knew of course. She had already been there when that mystery was solved, but she would never let him know that.  
The bed wasn’t particularly comfortable, and she wondered if standing might feel a bit more relaxing. She attempted to shift, but the unbearable pain in her chest wouldn’t permit it. As she shifted she realized that underneath the warm blankets, she was naked. He had undressed her, and apparently patched her up. She smiled weakly. Her doctor, her impossible and clever doctor, he always saved her. Always.  
“Doctor?” She called, hoping he would hear her, and he didn’t disappoint.  
“River! Oh, good you’re up.” He said rushing in excitedly with a tray. He had probably been waiting by the door hoping she would call. “I brought you some water and biscuits.” He placed the tray on the table.  
“Hello sweetie,” She managed not to sound to severely pained and she even mustered a genuine smile at the gesture.  
“How are you feeling? Better I hope.”  
“Yes much.”  
“Fantastic! I also brought you some medication. It is supposed to help heal and dull pain, but the planet it’s from has a tendency to under-dramatize things, so best not to take too many.” He picked up the bottle and began to twist the cap.  
“Well, I see you took no time with foreplay. I mean really, if you wanted to take my clothes off you only had to ask. Not that I’m complaining.” She winked, and he clumsily dropped the bottle spilling pills on the floor.  
“No, no, I didn’t- I wasn’t- I-I,” He stumbled over his words and blushed. River loved making him blush. He was so easy at this age, so unsure and unsteady. She liked it. “I needed to fix you up properly, and you were very badly injured. I didn’t want to put anything back on you because I assumed this would be more comfortable.”  
“More comfortable for who may I ask?” She asked lifting an eyebrow.  
“You of course,”  
“Oh, I don’t know doctor. I imagine you are quite comfortable with me like this as well.” She winked at him again, and he blushed again.  
“River, you need to rest. You’ve been through a hell of a day.”  
“I know, sweetie, I was there.” She smirked and began shifting agonizingly to try and find relief where there was none to be found. Her face quickly began to contort in her misery, and the doctor rushed to her side and kneeled.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, River. Here,” He said sliding his hand underneath of her head and helping her adjust her body weight to sit up. “Better?” He asked beginning to stand back up.  
“Yes, my love, much.” She catches his head as he moves in front of her, and pulls him into a long and intimate kiss. “Even better still.” She giggled as he pulled away.  
“River Song, you never change.”  
“No, sweetie, some things never do.”  
“Tell me, you bad girl.” He asked, pulling a chair from the corner over to the side of the bed. “What happened to you? What did you do?” He took her hand in his and began to make circular patterns on her palm.  
“What do you mean? Perhaps I’m innocent.” She asked demurely.  
“You, innocent? Never.”  
“Perhaps not innocent, but still… I did nothing more than marry a man and then try to make off with the entire royal treasury.” She took two of the pills off the tray, “Had my lipstick not worn off… Well let’s just say, I would not be the one naked and unable to move right now.”  
“Marry a man!” The doctor was shocked, “Who in the hell did you marry?” Not that he was jealous. He wasn’t. River and he were complicated to say the least, and he trusted her completely, and their marriage had been in an alternate reality. But still… She was just going to randomly marry some man without even telling the doctor. That seemed a bit like something he was allowed to be mad about, not that he was.  
“Spoilers, sweetie,” She smiled and sipped from the water, “Spoilers.”  
“I think that’s just your excuse to leave me out of things.” He pouted.  
“Maybe it is, but one day you can do the same to me.”  
“Well, maybe I will.” He huffed. He dropped River’s hand and stood up.  
“Doctor, you are cute when you’re jealous and sulking.” She suppressed a giggle.  
“I’m not sulking.” He said over his shoulder as he moved the chair back to the corner and sat back down in it. He suddenly really didn’t want to be so close to her.  
“I’ll give you a hint about the man.” She said quietly as she was beginning to drift back off into sleep. “Take a second look at my dress once you’ve had it cleaned.” He could hear her smile.  
He rushed to the box he had put the freshly cleaned dress in. It was the same box where both her guns and holsters were, along with her purse, heels, and under garments, and to think that was all just from this visit. He held up the dress, it wasn’t just long and white he realized. It was very conservative and old. Elizabethan era, if he had to venture a guess. It was also exceptionally familiar. Then it hit him…  
“River Song!” He called out, running along the long corridors of the TARDIS. “River Song, wake up! I need to talk to you.” He yelled as he rounded the corner to her bedroom. “River Song…” He stopped when he opened the door. There she was, completely naked and posing on the bed, on top of all the blankets. She laid there in front of him with a very devious smile on her face and not a scratch on her body. He tried very hard to hide his pleasure at seeing her body. He never liked to seem like such an overtly hormonal man, but there were times when River Song really affected the old time lord. Now, was proving to be one of them, he realized as his face went red and his mouth went dry and he attempted to look anywhere but at her. How was it even possible at his age to be so easily embarrassed?  
“I love future medicine, especially when it’s used on ancient war wounds.” She laughed as she noted his no doubt obvious reaction. “Sweetie, is it really that early for you? I mean I know you’re not so young, and you did undress me already.” Her voice was breathy and sinful, and he felt aroused just from listening to her. “Are you nervous? Do I frighten you?” She laughed. He stepped in and closed the door behind him.  
“Of course not,” He said taking a moment to make solid eye contact with her. She really did have lovely eyes. They were all green and sparkly and exciting. Everything about her was exciting. “I’ve never been afraid of you, River Song… Or should I call you Elizabeth?” He asked smirking. “Hallucinogenic lip stick, I really am hurt Dr. Song.” He pulled off his jacket. “Why n¬¬-ot just tell me the truth?” He asked gaining confidence as he remembered the way Elizabeth the first had swooned for him. He had never remembered River Song swooning. No, she had always been so confident and aggressive. It was difficult for him not to feel a little intimidated. But, Elizabeth Tudor had giggled like a school girl and sat quietly. She had been so delicate. If that was River Song, then he had nothing to be nervous about.  
“Because you wanted Elizabeth, and I wanted you. It was much simpler that way. You were so sweet that night.” She looked at him hungrily as his bowtie and shoes came off. “Don’t tell me it would have been nearly as romantic had you known it was me.”  
“Sure it would have.” He said defensively.  
“No, sweetie, it would have been rough and dirty.” He blushed even as he took his clothes off. “No, Lizzie got you as sweet and gentle. I don’t even think you enjoyed it that much.”  
“Sure I did. She was great… Er, I mean you were great. Really, you were marvelous.” He began to unbutton his shirt.  
“Let me, my love,” She said stretching out her arms, her fingers itched to touch him. He stepped into her arms, and she proceeded to remove his shirt and braces. That only left his trousers and boxers. “Are you telling me that you would have been the same with me as you were with that sweet little virgin?” She hesitated, waiting for an answer.  
“Yes, of course I would have.” He was a little irritated by the way she was insinuating he had not been sweet with River. He was always gentle with her. He was gentle with everyone. He was the Doctor.  
“Then prove it.” She smiled and laid back on the bed the way she did when she played Elizabeth the first.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He moved over her, and ever so delicately placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She responded, but only met him with what he gave. She put none of her passion into it. That was fine, he thought, he didn’t need her to be aggressive and lustful. This was fine. He did like it when she got into it, though. She would bite his lip and make the most wonderful noises. She would wrap her legs around him and explore his body with her deft little fingers, all the while grinding into him. He did like so many things about her… But they were fine like this. He pressed soft kisses across her neck and shoulders. She did nothing. He slowly ran a hand down her body to stroke her very smooth and tan thigh. She sighed a bit, but did nothing. He began to unbutton his trousers, and she did nothing. She just laid there with her mouth slightly open, flushed, and staring at him. He gently slid a knee between her legs and nudged them apart. She made no noise. Why was she so damn good at this game? He was dying to throw her against the wall and grab at every inch of her body. He wanted to make her moan and call out his name. He wanted to have her like he always did, like he always had. She wasn’t responding to any of it, like River Song. No, she was exactly like Elizabeth had been that night, so boring and complacent. He hadn’t minded though. He was fine with it, but now as his River lay below him still and quiet, he was going mad.  
“River,” He whispered into her hair. “I don’t much like this game anymore.”  
“That’s because it’s no fun.” She said back with frustration.  
“Can we stop it then? I don’t think I can help myself at this point.” He said, and he reflected on how impossible she must have thought he was. Then as he was thinking, she took his bottom lip between her teeth and bit it… Hard, almost drawing blood and definitely leaving a bruise. She dropped her head back and smiled mischievously and he knew she wanted the game to be over as much as he did. He immediately knew exactly what he wanted, and he knew how to get it. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck at the taut flesh, while his hand explored the other roughly. He swirled around his tongue and let his teeth scrape against her skin, and there it was, that low animalistic moan that seemed to start in her toes and work its way up, that sensual sound which would give the doctor an erection just from remembering it. He loved that noise, and he groaned into her flesh as his half open trousers felt ridiculously constricting. That noise, he thought selfishly, was his.  
He pulled back slowly kissed his way down her front. She slid her fingers into his hair and gripped the dark locks while quietly whispering his name breathlessly. She was so much more vocal than any other woman he’d ever been with. He loved it. He fed off of her vocal stimulation and her open pleasure. He slid his tongue over her stomach and over her sex. He wanted her. He really wanted her. Not Elizabeth. Not anyone else. He wanted River Song.  
“Please, love. Please.” She whispered as his hot breath seeped between her thighs as he hesitated. She spread her legs for him, opening herself up to him in a way she never had for anyone else. What the hell was he waiting for? Why wasn’t he taking her in his mouth hard and sharp the way he always did?  
“Wait, River. Just wait.” He replied with a wicked smile flashing over his face. He slid his long fingers into her first. Slowly exploring her insides with their tips, and gently making her hum with lust. He was touching her core, and his erection made him ache. He began to move more roughly. Moving in a rhythm that he had noted when she would touch herself and have him watch. He made her quiver underneath his hand. Just as she had begun to moan in tune with his movements, he pulled his hands away.  
“Fuck, doctor. Please,” She cried out when he pulled away, sitting up and pulling off his trousers and boxers, finally allowing him to be as beautifully naked as she was.  
“River Song. Let’s see how you taste.” He smiled and dropped his mouth to wear she opened, and began to suck her hard and thrusting his tongue as deep into her as he could.  
“Oh god...” She cried out, and that was the last of English spoken while they made love. As he began to push her higher, she switched to an all too familiar language. He could taste her in a way he had never tasted anything else. She was so undeniably River, and it was delicious. She was whispering his name in perfect Gallifreyan, and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He was about to come without ever having been inside her, and she was about to come when he stopped again.  
“I really hate you.” She said in his native tongue as he picked his head up and moved up her torso. He tried and failed to suppress his chuckle.  
“No you don’t.” He replied with equal elocution nipping at her neck and ruthlessly licking the flesh of her collar bone. He began to grind his hips against her opening, not quite slipping in but gently caressing and pressing against her. Finally he felt as if he would burst, and he thrust deep into her. He choked out her name as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.  
“River! River! Oh god, River!” He cried out as he came, and his climax brought on hers, as she crashed.  
After wards, they were laying naked together. Her head was on his chest while he held and breathed her hair. He loved the smell of her hair. It was like rain and gardenias and future and past and everything he had ever done and all he would ever do. It was River Song.  
“Tell me the truth. Why not tell me it was you? You had to know I would have much rather it been.” He asked.  
“No, sweetie, you wouldn’t.” She sighed. “You didn’t know me yet, and you couldn’t. It was too soon, but I really wanted you. You just looked so smart in that suit.” She replied, running a hand down his chest.  
“I still would have preferred you, your voice, your body, your hair, your everything.” He put his hand between her legs sending a chill through her.  
“Well, my love I think you just showed me that.” She giggled. “Of course, you still haven’t asked the most interesting question.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t you want to know why Elizabeth I remembered the wedding so wonderfully when you meet her later?”  
“Yes…” He stopped touching her and lifted his head to look at her. “Wait. Yeah! How did she remember the wedding if she wasn’t there?”  
“Because she was there. Only you weren’t. Except she wasn’t and you were.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Well, sweetie, there were two weddings. Yours to her and then hers to you. It only took a little more lipstick and the right man to wear it. Jack Harkness served his country that night.” She winked. Of course Jack. Why didn’t he immediately think of Jack? Deflowering a famously virgin queen, this was exactly the kind of thing Jack would love.  
“So you mean, every time she blushed at me after that or told me she couldn’t stop thinking of our wedding night...”  
“She was remembering the skills of our lovely captain.” She smiled.  
“Of course she was.” He sighed.  
“You weren’t nearly this wonderful then, dear. You must remember the restraint you showed.” She smiled straddling his hips. “I don’t know why.” She kissed him and he hummed into her mouth agreeing-ly.  
“I can’t believe a few hours ago I thought you were going to die. It was so lucky you made it to the TARDIS.”  
“Actually, it was lucky the TARDIS made it to me. I had no idea you were here.”  
“But you cried out for me.”  
“With my dying breath, I called out to the man I love and married… twice. That was all.”  
“She brought me to you... Of course she did.” He said, admiringly running a hand along the wall behind him. “She loves you.”  
“I am her child.” River smiled, “But she loves you more. I think that is why she saved me.”  
“Because I am so fond of my bespoke psychopath.” He tapped her nose lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review/express the feelings. I need to know. Thanks, my loves.


End file.
